


Erudite

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [93]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs team is full of smart people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erudite

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/3/1999 for the word [erudite](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/03/erudite).
> 
> erudite  
> Characterized by extensive reading or knowledge; learned.
> 
> Since so many people wanted to know more about the [antediluvian](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7396492) story, I've written this as a sequel to it. I'm not sure it really answers any of the questions, but hey more words?
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Erudite

Gibbs watched McGee typing away at his computer. This case of the antediluvian people had really left everyone reeling. Even Ducky couldn’t confirm what age they were. Ducky had resorted to calling in a specialist who also had no luck identifying the age of the body. 

All they could tell him is that they were more than 80 and could be as much as 4000 or more, but physically their bodies were like they were still in their 20s. They’d clearly died recently, but they’d left a seriously intriguing puzzle in their wake. 

Vance had brought in some of the brightest erudite minds this world had, but none had been able to make heads or tails of it so far. Gibbs personally was placing his money on his team being the one to solve it. 

Most people thought McGee himself an erudite, but Gibbs knew that Tony was even more of an erudite than McGee. All those movie references he used were actually book references. He just went with the movie version to keep up his jock persona and keep people fooled. Even his apartment was setup to fool them. They thought he had lots of movies based on the movies in his living area, but most had never seen the bedroom that was filled with books everywhere. 

Bishop wasn’t a slouch either. Her work with the NSA had honed her mind to a finely toothed comb and she was using that to go through the evidence and find her own clues. 

Gibbs knew his team would figure it out. Whatever this was would eventually be discovered and his team would be the ones to do it. He just had to give them some more time.


End file.
